The scientific method
by Small Bombs
Summary: First, you formulate a question. Then you continue and make an hypothesis. Later, a prediction, a series of tests and finally, an analysis of the results... Or you can just ignore all that and jump right into the testing, and stay there for several hours. Mao/Raspberyl, one-shot, PWP, sequel to Punish the wicked with a kiss.


When she opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by small animals and oddly-shaped organs in jars, Raspberyl was not confused, disgusted, nor surprised in the slightest. Instead, a wave of nostalgia washed over her, one particular memory coming to mind as she forced the room's stale air down her lungs to clear her head.

They were 836 years old; she remembered well. _He_ had tied her that one time, too; it was his prize for winning a bet she had already forgotten about. Back then the table was too tall for him, so he stood up on a stool and proceeded to 'experiment' on her—Of course, that was nothing but a fancy name for what felt like endless hours of bullying.

Beryl shook her head. Whatever drug he had used to knock her unconscious must've been a strong one if it had her digging up old, unpleasant memories instead of wondering about her current situation. Then again, it wasn't like there was any reason to be worried in the first place: It was _his _table, _his_ lab,_ his_ distasteful experiments. She was safe, or as safe as anyone in his hands could be; so her curiosity was awoken instead, albeit lazily.

If there was someone in the room, it could be no other but him, so when she spoke up, her words were directed at a certain self-proclaimed evil genius:

"When did you cushion this table?"

No answer. She tried again, louder this time:

"I would've never thought that _you_ out of all people would care about the well-being of your victims—"

"I prefer the term 'test subjects'." He finally interrupted, voice bearing a harsh quality to it, like he hadn't spoken for a while. "'Guinea pig', in your case, since you're the size of one."

Beryl felt a familiar tinge of annoyance when he lamely laughed at his own joke: There really was nothing she hated more than people making fun of her height; the one exception being the Princess, and only because she teased her about it in a loving fashion. Mao, on the other hand, had never been kind about it even if he wasn't particularly tall himself; he used it to his advantage and to her detriment whenever he could, so it was especially offensive when he dared bring up the subject. She was too tired to think of a good comeback, though, so she quickly moved to another topic before he could take any more jabs at her.

"So? What's this about? Ran out of prinnies to cut open so now you're gonna use me instead?"

"Don't be stupid." Mao finally came into view, his lips curved in a gleeful grin she had seen many times before, but that wasn't any less unsettling. "Even though it pains me to admit it, you're far too valuable a specimen for me to ruin you with ordinary experiments." Beryl snorted, wondering if he expected her to feel flattered. "I've been saving your body for more… _advanced_ research, and I've finally found something that might be good enough to try on you." He extended his arms and let out a juvenile laugh. "Feel honored, Beryl! Many would kill to be in your place!"

"They wouldn't have to, because I would very, very, _very_ gladly let them take it. Also, do me a favor and stop treating me like a piece of meat—"

"But we are pieces of meat. Meat, bones and blood…"

"You know exactly what I mean."

He was about to respond, but his attention was stolen away by a knocking sound coming from her far right, followed by a voice muffled by the thick wooden door. Considering the way his face lit up, it was a long-awaited visitor, and Mao trotted away without another word, cursing under his breath when he nearly tripped on his own feet in his excitement.

"It's about time, you lowly servant!"

Curiosity piqued despite the sinking feeling in her stomach, Beryl tried stealing a glimpse of what was going at the door, yet only got to see Mao's back. She figured it was a Prinny, probably, or a lesser minion—there weren't many demons shorter than their overlord, so the possibilities were limited.

After closing the door without a single word of thanks, her rival turned around, a medium-sized package in his hands. It looked almost too ordinary, the suspicious lack of labels or anything that gave away its contents making Beryl narrow her eyes in caution.

"… What's that? From your face you'd think you got an early Christmas present or something like that."

"Hoh. You're not far off. This present in particular is for you, though."Beryl pressed her lips together, slightly anxious but refusing to let it show.

"I see, I see. So it's a drill or a seesaw? Whatever it is, it must be something you want to stick in me, right?" Mao gave her a toothy grin and tilted his head.

"That's an interesting choice of words." She frowned, unsure of what he meant by that or why the hell he found it so funny. "But I told you, this is a different kind of experiment."

After placing the box on a table near her hips, he picked up a bottle full of a clear, thick liquid. The bottle and its contents looked completely inoffensive, truth be told, but she had learned long ago that nothing owned by Mao was completely harmless.

"Oh boy. Let me guess, that's the result of another one of your creepy poison study projects, right?"

Mao seemed undisturbed, amused smile never leaving his lips even after her harsh words. Usually he'd reply right away with an insult, a snarky remark or something generally unpleasant, but nothing came.

It was like the ominous silence before a storm.

"Yes, I made it…" He trailed off, then shrugged with a sour expression on his face. "… Or so I would like to say. I bought it off Miss Machiko, if you have to know."

"M-Miss Machiko?"

He nodded and twisted off the bottle cap. Only two of his fingers fit in its mouth, and he pulled away once he managed to get a sample of the liquid inside it. Mao absent-mindedly played with it before speaking up again:

"I had heard rumors of this around the academy and my scientist's curiosity was piqued immediately, you see."

"Rumors? I haven't heard any—"

"Well, it's not the kind of thing people would want _you_ to know about, being a delinquent teacher and all. The students were probably afraid you would confiscate every single one of these bottles as soon as you heard about its contents."

"So you already know what it does? Why do you wanna test it on me then?"

"You're so impatient." He huffed, dropping his cheerful act for a moment. "If you keep asking questions you'll ruin the tense and mysterious mood I'm trying to set up."

For the first time that afternoon, Beryl giggled.

"… Mood? You dork. It's not like it really matters, does it?"

"Hmph, you'd be surprised by how important it is to keep the test subject in the right state of mind during an experiment—especially_ this_ kind of experiment."

"Oh, shut up. Instead of feeling tense I'm just getting annoyed, so why don't you just get on with it?"

"Fine." Mao shrugged, looking somewhat unhappy. "This experiment has two objectives. As you said, I already know what the contents of this bottle do in theory, but I want to see them in action and record its effects for… future scientific reference." That last part sounded like a big fat lie to her, but since asking honesty from Mao was like trying to squeeze blood from a stone, she decided to let it go. "The second objective, though... let's say it's a little more personal."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

His face darkened and for the first time, Beryl felt genuinely anxious. It didn't help that he pretended she hadn't said a thing, instead returning his attention to the bottle in his hand.

"That's enough for a preamble I think; and considering how eager you are to start, we'll jump right to the main course." He made a pause for dramatic effect, relishing in her confused frown before continuing. "Let's begin the experiment, shall we?"

"W… w… wait…" Beryl tried to move her body away from him, but the chains tying her arms and legs barely allowed her to bend them slightly. "Y-You're not seriously making me swallow that, are you? I-It looks gross, I'll spit it out in your face if you do…!"

"Hah. Please, Beryl. Don't underestimate my 1.8 million EQ. You think I hadn't foreseen that already? No, I won't make you drink it…"

"Then?"

Looking like he was having the time of his life, Mao put his arm on the table near Beryl's torso and grinned.

"Care to venture a guess? Though I probably won't tell you if you're right; it'll just ruin the surprise."

"In… jection?"

"Nope."

"Through my ears? Nose then? Somehow you're gonna have to get it in me so—"

"C'mon, Beryl, I know it's hard for people with _average_ intelligence like yours, but you _gotta use_ _your head a little_." His condescending tone irritated her beyond belief, and she clicked her tongue. "Think about it. If I wanted to apply it in a way you'd be able to reject without the use of your arms and legs, I wouldn't have chained you up, right?"

"… Then you'll rub it on my skin or something? Like face cream?"

"Ah, you're getting closer." He chimed, shaking the bottle right in front of her nose. "Here's another hint: When I bought this from Ms. Machiko, she handed it to me and said: 'Have fun with Ms. Raspberyyyl!'… Weird, huh?"

He paused, that bothersome and overly cheerful grin on his face devolving into a menacing sneer as he leaned down to whisper:

"Why do you think she said that, Beryl?"

"H-how should I know!?"

He laughed dryly and put distance between them again, continuing to feign a happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Well, I didn't tell her I was going to try it on you... So it must've been something I wouldn't try on anyone else…"

"…"

"And she said to have fun, too; plus, considering Ms. Machiko's usual interests…"

"…Pervert."

Ah, she had caught on. Beryl looked away quickly when he returned her gaze and pouted, cheeks a pretty shade of pink giving away the kind of thoughts running through her mind at that very moment. Even though he was flustered himself, Mao let out a presumptuous snicker, and quickly swallowed the drool pooling in his mouth before it fell down his chin.

"You have something to share with the class?"

"… You're the worst." She puffed her cheeks and he felt a chill run down his spine—Oh, she was just _begging _to be teased—"The absolute worst…!"

"Why? I haven't said anything have I? You thought about it yourself."

One hand snuck under her skirt and her knees bent inwardly, only to have the chains around her ankles preventing her legs from closing completely. Her frustrated snarl turned into a shriek when his fingers slid under her panties and grazed her folds, her tail twitching, then tensing up with the rest of her body. Mao covered her mouth with his other hand as a half-hearted reprimand for her resistance and leaned down to suck on her pulse, his fangs lightly burying on the vulnerable skin of her neck and leaving long, swollen marks and patches of purple. When she finally managed to relax in his hands, Beryl let her head loll to the side in defeat, burying her nose in his hair as he marked insistently until he was satisfied.

"… You're really the worst, using me for stuff like this without even asking if I'm up for it or not…."

"I don't think you have a right to complain, considering last time you made me do it right after you _beat. Me. Up_."

Raspberries. She shook her head from side to side—Mao could be so basic sometimes.

"… That's the second objective, then? Revenge?"

"Bingo. I oughta give you a treat."

"Nn—Oh…" She bit her lower lip, Mao's fingers gently flicking her clit and sending pleasant, but still too vague shocks of pleasure up her spine.

"It should've been obvious since the beginning, anyway; I wouldn't do something like this without a good reason. I'm not a pervert like you."

"Uh-huh. Y-You could've just asked, instead of drugging me and tying me up—though I guess even that is too much to ask from a freak like you."

"Me, a freak? You're the one wagging your tail like a dog because you're enjoying yourself so much." Beryl's eyes opened wide as plates—She hadn't noticed at all, her face flushing with shame and a little anger for not being able to keep her body in check. "Not to mention this."

He took his hand out of her panties, pressing index finger and thumb, then pulling them apart, a thin trail of fluid lingering between them. Once he made sure she had gotten a good look, Mao brought them both to his mouth, sucking hard and taking them out with a slick pop; and, as if prompted by that sound, Beryl let out an indignant huff, looking away and biting her lower lip, holding in a hundred lectures he was sure would come back to haunt him later. It was somewhat endearing (not that he'd ever admit it), and he let out a warm sigh, his glasses fogging slightly.

"I'm not… looking for sex anyway…" He hesitantly added after a long pause, voice more strained and rough than intended. "Thi… this is an experiment that _happens_ to involve that."

"Then if it's nothing but an experiment why not use someone else… uh!"

"No, no. Only you'll do, Beryl."

A ripping sound underneath pulled Beryl right out of her lethargic state, squeaking when she realized he was tearing her pantyhose with claw-like nails. She tried to close her legs as best as those accursed chains on her ankles would allow her to, only to have him pushing them open again with a sadistic smile. The unexpected feeling of cold metal caressing her thigh made Beryl jump and try to resist harder, yet it only proved a minor inconvenience to Mao—if anything, it looked like her struggling was just pleasing him further, cutting her underwear to bits with a pair of scissors and a little too much enthusiasm.

"T-Those were new…!"

"Then I'm doing you a favor. It's about time you stop wearing panties made for grade-schoolers." Her face burned, and she made a quick mental note to whack him for that remark later.

"S-So what? You're not going to let me c-come or something? You're out of luck because unlike you, I'm not a needy, sex-craving loser—"

"Au contraire!" A mocking smile bloomed on his face, her insults falling on deaf ears. "I'll do the opposite!"

Mao stuck his fingers into the bottle's mouth again, coating them with a thick layer of liquid and her legs twitched instinctively when he dove in between them, expecting a cold, unpleasant touch, only to realize his fingers were comfortably warm instead.

"Weird, right?" He said, as if reading her thoughts. "It apparently never goes cold. Science is truly incredible."

"I… it's probably magic though—uh!"

From experience, she knew tensing up was the worst thing she could do, but Beryl couldn't keep her muscles from hardening when Mao put two fingers in one go without so much as a warning. Pain, tearing and unbearable stretching were few of the many dreadful things she expected from his almost brutal incursion, but his fingers slid in so smoothly the air was sucked out of her lungs at the sensation. Taking her reaction as a good sign, Mao carried on; leaving a moist, aching warmth that seemed to seep into her wherever he touched.

"Hm—!"

"Haah… Let it all out." She heard him swallow, but kept her eyes tightly shut: She wasn't ready to look at him in the eye just yet, not ready to see him getting off on the reactions of her body. "This room is sound-proof. I can't have the prinnies' screams scaring away potential servants when I cut them open, see."

As if to make his point clearer, he added a third finger, and a fourth one rubbed and nudged her clit with its joint. The need to restrain her voice was soon forgotten and with a whine she jerked her hips away from his touch, the sensations suddenly too intense to take. Having none of it, Mao held her in place with his free hand, pushing back inside her with the other until his fingers were buried to the hilt.

"Haah, haah…" She could almost _feel_ his grin widening and timidly, Beryl opened one of her eyes, just in time to catch him flicking the tip of his tongue across his lips. A fluttering warmth in her belly travelled to both her cheeks and the damp heat between her legs alarmingly fast. "I guess it really is the real deal." He twisted his wrist, her insides gratefully adjusting to his fingers and twitching eagerly. "It's taking effect already."

"Uh—Wh… Wha…t…"

"The oil. You still can't figure out what it does? It's an aphrodisiac of sorts—it heightens sexual sensations. I didn't expect it to work this fast, though; it has barely been 3 minutes. I have to write that down… once you stop greedily clamping on my fingers, that is."

"Uh, mmh!"

Beryl's face glowed with shame—She wanted to defend herself, yell that it wasn't her fault but when she opened her mouth, a voice she swore wasn't hers came out in a sweet moan. Eyes watering, she had to bite her lower lip to hold off a new wave of embarrassing noises and Mao clicked his tongue, changing the angle of his thrusts to force her voice out.

"I said don't hold back! How am I supposed to measure its effects if you keep quiet?"

"Eek…! Wai… t… oh—hm!" Whenever she thought she had taken over the reins of her body, Mao's fingers stimulated her in new ways that had Beryl whimpering and tearing up and quaking. "Haah… Hah—I-It's weird…" She finally managed to blurt out between ragged gasps. "It's weird Mao, it's weird…!"

His grin wavered for a second, forehead creasing slightly.

"But it's good."

"Hm…!"

"It's a good kind of weird, isn't it?"

"Oh…"

"Isn't it?"

His frown disappeared when she didn't try to deny it, and a light, pleased laughter rumbled out of his throat.

"I figured."

Beryl bit her lower lip again—it wasn't that it didn't feel good, dammit—it just felt _too good_. Vertiginous shocks of pleasure flowed from head to toe, brain barely keeping up with the sensations that had her muscles so rigid it was painful. She swallowed back wordless sounds just to aggravate him, but the rest of her body refused to play along, her belly clenching and thighs trembling as she came closer to orgasm. Beryl half-expected him to stop it like she had done to him a month ago, right before the peak—But then it was there, she was hot, entire body stiffening and mouth opening in a soundless cry, and, in the midst of it all, she barely registered his voice near her ear:

"Is that all you got?"

He refused to let her rest just yet: His fingers insistently thrust in and twisted, pushing against slippery walls that desperately tried to squeeze him out until he succeeded in milking a second orgasm out of her, rough, more violent and uncontrollable than the first one.

"Haah… should we go for the third one, I wonder."

"…!"

The loud clanking of chains as Beryl pulled to close her legs was his answer. She couldn't take it, not another one, and she tried to tell him but nothing came out of her mouth more than short sobs and whimpers. She shook her head instead and to her relief, Mao obediently took out his fingers.

"You're right, I guess three in a row would be overdoing it. I'll let you take a break before we continue—"

"Con… Continue…" She wearied, barely aware of the chains' cool bite releasing her ankles.

"Well, yeah. Or are you telling me you feel satisfied already?"

Unconsciously, Beryl pressed her thighs together, a bright, pink blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I thought so. I'd ask for a refund if you did."

He used his clean hand to pull down the skull zipper of her shirt, and Beryl didn't have it in her to be embarrassed when he snorted at her training bra dismissively, nor to be angry when he cut it out of the way just like her panties. After pouring a considerable amount of oil in his other hand, he pressed down on the milky skin of her chest before sliding to her belly in long, circular motions she followed with half-lidded eyes, panting. She wasn't sure if it was the oil altering her senses, but his movements not only felt, but_ looked_ erotic, sickly pale fingers contrasting sharply with her flushed skin, and her insides throbbed regardless of the exhaustion of two consecutive orgasms weighing on her body.

"Haah… Now we'll see if it can be absorbed this way as well…"

Mao was breathless and doing a terrible job at hiding it. Even as he lightly traced her perked up nipples and pinched them to send delightful sensations down her spine, he breathed heavily as if he was being caressed himself, warm puffs fogging up his glasses in short order.

"Uh... Mmh…?"

She had closed her eyes to enjoy his massage more thoroughly but found herself opening them seconds later when a couple of drops of something unknown fell down her belly. Beryl blinked, then smiled lovingly as he quickly cleaned his own drool off of her with a troubled expression, muttering curses under his breath.

"… You're gross."

"S-Shut the hell up. I can't help getting excited over… experiments."

Put off by the fact that he had seemingly lost some of his authority thanks to his body's reactions, Mao roughly pushed his fingers inside her again to reaffirm he was still in charge. It worked like a charm, better than last time, even, her walls receiving him and quickly adjusting to the alternating strokes of his fingers, fast and precise. She gave up pretending she wasn't enjoying herself; her hips rolled upwards, legs opening to let him push in deeper and bending to rise her lower body and relieve the pain of the tense muscles of her rear.

"Oh… oh…!"

Beryl threw her head back, and her body arched on its own accord, allowing his fingers to go deeper inside, reaching places she didn't know existed and came as a pleasant surprise, too. His free hand sneaked under her arched back to keep her position steady and she shut her eyes for the umpteenth time when his thumb maliciously pushed and rolled her clit and made her see stars. She hit orgasm again for a third time, legs barely even holding her up anymore and relying on his supporting hand instead as she shook, eyes overflowing with tears.

"Hah…! Haah, ooh… Oow…"

"Three times in a span of 12 minutes. Amazing."

She hiccupped and curled up when he laid her back down on the table. The afterglow she was going through, if it even could be called that, was making her feel more uncomfortable than relieved: The aching pulse between her legs persisted, reminding Beryl that her physical needs weren't satiated yet, regardless of her mental exhaustion.

"Ma…! o…"

It was clear she wanted to berate him for what she was going through, but her voice was so weak it came out as a plea for help instead. Mao felt a shiver run up his spine—Hearing her whine his name like that gave him such a rush, his cock twitching painfully as if asking what the hell was taking him so long to screw her senseless. But he swallowed thickly and shook his head—No. Revenge was a dish best served cold. If he had waited a month for this, he could wait a little longer—

"Mao…"

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Hey…"

"…"

"Hey, Mao…"

"S-Shut up!"

He fiercely pulled her pink hair to make her tilt her head, allowing him better access to the depths of her mouth. Beryl took short, sharp intakes of air to keep herself from falling into a coughing fit, swallowing every bit of saliva that slid from his mouth: his hand suddenly caressing her chest threw off her tempo, though, and she coughed violently as her body arched into his hand of its own accord.

"Haah, haha… I guess the oil did take effect on your chest after all."

He rolled her right nipple between thumb and forefinger, then cupped the very light curvature of her breast, that easily fit inside his palm. He took the other with his mouth, sucking hard then running his teeth on it roughly, but not enough to wound. Beryl started muttering his name again, her voice filling him with both pleasure and dread as he felt himself throb with impatience again.

"Maooh… nn…" Feeling she could come again just from that, Beryl shook her head from side to side. "Nooo…"

"'No'." He rose his head to look at her and her eyes glazed over, face flushed with arousal. "You want me stop?"

"I… I dunno…"

"Don't be stupid. You have to know."

"Y-you're the evil genius, aren't you...? S… so… you tell me."

Mao rose up from her chest, cleaning his fogged up glasses with the sleeve of his jacket. Then, the corner of his lips lifted up.

"I think—No, I _know_ you don't."

Beryl frowned but didn't object. He wasn't wrong, as much as she loathed to admit it, and her eyes darted towards his pants almost unconsciously, quickly returning to the ceiling when she realized Mao had been staring at her face, catching her red-handed.

"W-What?"

"Heh. You're getting more honest, Beryl. Maybe this could also be used as a sort of truth serum, too…?"

"Then maybe you should try it yourself."

He chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like that."

Beryl flinched when his hands got close to her face, then went further up to her trapped wrists, freeing them just like her legs before. It wasn't an act of kindness: Beryl simply couldn't run away with her clothes in such a miserable state, nor while still feeling like an animal in heat. Running away was the last thing she was thinking about anyway, using her chance to pull him into another kiss, body weakly leaning towards him until she managed to take a hold of his belt. Mao stopped her, however, breaking away with a hesitant smile.

"… Not yet."

"W… why…" She didn't let go of his belt until he pulled on her hand more surely.

"I'd like to try something else first." The confusion in her eyes made him snicker. "Did you forget already, Beryl? About your 'christmas present'."

"… Ah." It took her a second to remember the box he had received before his ridiculous experiment even began. It was still there, near her hips, untouched and a little too innocent.

"This was easier to get a hold of." He tore open the brown paper enveloping it with his hands, then used a couple of scissors nearby to cut the box open. "You probably don't know of them, either—I know I didn't until a week ago. I'm sure… I'm sure you'll tell right away what its function is, though."

"…!?"

That was it. The most embarrassing moment in her life, the day she had been caught running through the hallways when she was 1067 years old, had been topped when he waggled a transparent stick in front of her, that had the distinct shape of a…

"Di… Dic…"

"Close. It's called a dildo."

Even the name sounded ridiculous. After closing her legs instinctively, Beryl looked away, sure that her face was bright enough to illuminate a good part of Evil Academy free of charge. Mao instead stared at it harder, fascinated, examining the wireless controller that came with it as well.

"Whoa… it's more advanced than I expected… One… two… three… Uwah! It's vibrating! Beryl, look!"

She wanted to cover her ears, her arousal temporarily forgotten as she focused on glaring daggers at her rival for his almost innocent shamelessness.

"T-There's no way in hell that's going inside me!"

"Hoh." He turned the toy off, childish mirth lingering in his expression. "You say that, but you're still horny, aren't you?" She did a double take, ears nearly boiling. "Got any other ideas? That I do you myself? While I'm proud of my stamina, I won't last nearly long enough for the oil's effect to end. Finger you? I'm sure you'll grow tired of it, not to mention my wrist can only take so much—"

"Y-You pig… Hm!"

The head of the dildo stroked the length of her entrance, soaking in juices that hadn't dried yet even though her last orgasm had happened a good ten minutes ago. They made easier its intrusion, but even though it entered her smoothly and without pain it stretched her insides more than his fingers did and Beryl held to his shirt with an iron grip. It was too strange—rugged, cold against the feverish heat of her insides, and not nearly as pleasantly silky as the real thing.

"Relax." He commanded, and pushed it in a little further only to meet resistance half-way. He clicked his tongue and slid his hand across her back to her still over-sensitive chest and belly, her wings twitching against his arm when his nails scraped down her nipples. It was an unusually gentle distraction, and it worked well enough, her body loosening, allowing him to push as deep as the clitoral massager would allow. Satisfied, Mao breathed out with her, licking his dried up lips, and she heard the strain to keep his voice level steady when he spoke up again. "How does it feel? Is it better than me?"

"Ugh—S-Shut up! Don't ask! I-I don't know…!"

"Should I make it move, then?"

"Nn…!?"

Beryl swore her heart had climbed up to her throat when the tip of the shaft swirled inside her, the massager on her clit vibrating gently, sending light swells of pleasure that revived her dormant sex drive. She could feel the grin on Mao's lips against her cheek when, as he pulled it out, her insides tightened, refusing to let the toy go without a fight.

"Nn… No, no…!"

At a steady rhythm, pull and push, pull and push, he began pumping the stick leisurely, Beryl's slightly open lips pouring uncertain moans. Her breath hitched when he quickened his pace, fingers fiddling with the dildo's controller to increase the intensity of the vibrations as well.

"Oh…! Hm…!"

Exhilarated, she felt a fourth orgasm building, and a hiss of breath sucked in through tightly gritted teeth reminded her that Mao was watching it all by her side. She didn't waste energy in being mortified by it though, pressing her cheek against his; it was hot, if not hotter than hers. They were both flustered, they were both elated, they were both turned on beyond belief, synchronized to the point that even his breathing quickened along with hers and his body tensed up when she came as well. Mao didn't miss a beat though, and brought his hand to her face as she slacked, opening her lips with his fingers.

"Don't go out on me just yet. Suck."

Still dizzy from what felt like a physical and emotional rollercoaster, Beryl simply obeyed, letting his fingers violate her mouth and play with her tongue until he was satisfied. They slid out of her lips with an obscenely wet sound, a light string of saliva connecting them before falling on her chest.

"What… are you—?"

Her question was answered before she could even finish it when two fingers teased her anus, and suddenly, the dildo wasn't such a big deal anymore.

"Eek! No! Stop it! N-no…!"

"What? You didn't think I'd let this opportunity pass, did you? I'm a scientist, and as such, I have to explore every possibility—"

"S-Screw you! You're no scientist, just a pervert…!" Beryl tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp to no avail—Mao's arm firmly held her still while he pushed against the ring of muscle. "Kuh…!"

"Calm down, geez. You always say it yourself: We've already done this many times before, right? Nothing we haven't seen before, right? Nothing to be ashamed of, riiiight?"

"One thing is not being ashamed; another is to be disgustingly shameless—Ah…!" She didn't like it. She didn't like it because it felt _good,_ and that was horrifyingly wrong and unnatural and improper—

And then there was one in. It entered her so easily that even Mao was surprised—Effect of the oil, he concluded quickly. He tested moving inside her, and Beryl let out a strained whine, trying to push him back with a hand on his chest.

"Hurts?"

"… I… I don't know…!"

"That won't do. If you're not 100% comfortable then the results of my experiment will be, uh, corrupted." She rolled her eyes—Was he aware of how obvious of a lie that was? "You see, I'm not a sadist like you—"

"How is this not being a sadist you freak!?" She finally exploded, her small hands turning into fists and hitting his arms. "You might not be inflicting physical pain on me but…! Oh…!"

Two were in, the second entering her once again with shocking ease and none of the discomfort both had been expecting. Mao moved his fingers more surely, sticking in a third one while scissoring her hole open and Beryl shuddered in his arms, not because it hurt, but because it was _strange_—Regardless, her pussy throbbed again around the vibrator, still buzzing near-silently inside her.

Beryl whined when he took his fingers out of her, cold air sipping in her before something else was pushed inside her instead. She didn't have to look to know that it was another one of those horrid toys, thinner, shorter and with a simpler design. It began buzzing soon enough, swirling inside her and though she had been expecting it, her hips still jumped up and forward.

"Oh, oh..."

"Oho, that's a lewd voice to be throwing around." She hadn't noticed how tense Mao had been until he relaxed against her back, a twisted grin returning to his face. "Feels good, Beryl?"

"C… Can't you tell, idiot—!?" Her voice caught in the back of her throat when he started pushing in both toys with his open hand, to then watch her push them out with the natural movement of her inner walls. "F… feels full…"

"Is that good?"

She nodded her head softly, cheeks burning up again, and a shiver ran down her spine when a pleased groan resounded deep in his throat.

"Haah… Maybe I should arrange a little something with the residents in my heart, then. They're technically a part of me, so I wouldn't mind sharing you once or twice…"

"P… Per… vert…"

"Pervert? Me?" He barked out a dry laugh, slurping hard on the drool now dripping down his chin. "You're the one clamping down on these things so hard I can barely move them! Does the idea excite you that much, you filthy little delinquent?"

"N… nnnoo…"

"Haah… haha… It's okay. It's okay, Beryl." He caressed her ear with the tip of his nose before whispering: "It's turning me on, too."

"Sh… Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

She wanted to cover her ears, her eyes, completely shut down her entire body to not let his filth in, to not let it turn her into a depraved pig like him—Or maybe it was too late, maybe she didn't care anymore, she didn't know, she was tired, and hot and horribly aroused and all she could think about was finishing off and slap him for making her feel so horribly good—

"N-no… wait, if you do that, I'll come, I'll come again… Stop, stop…" She pleaded, but Mao paid no heed to her words, hand moving down between her buttocks, prying around before using his middle and index fingers to stretch her lips and tease her clit with his middle one. "Oh…! N… wait… no… oh, I don't know…" He laughed and she blushed again, aware she was not making a single bit of sense. Just as she was trying to get her thoughts under control, he pushed the engorged nub against the vibrating tip of the massager and she nearly_ screamed_—"N..nnm-Mao…! I'm coming again, I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm comiiing…!"

He pulled her into a kiss, lips crushing hers hard enough to bruise, and then there it was, the fifth one, making her body convulse and hurt in the best way possible. She hissed and keened against his lips until it was over, her thighs quivering, and her mouth opened in response to the gentle, long sweeps of his tongue demanding a better, deeper kiss, groaning low into her mouth when she complied.

"… Well, that was… something…" She exhaled, finally melting in his arms when he let go. Mao cocked his head to the side.

"Hm. I take it you enjoyed it, then."

"… I didn't hate it."

He clicked his tongue reproachfully but didn't insist, sliding both toys out of her easily. Beryl felt her body sway when he moved away from her, unstable, muscles refusing to make any effort in keeping her seated.

"Mao…?"

"What—" He gasped in surprise when she wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as he turned around, sighing and stretching her body languidly. "W-What do you think you are doing!? I didn't give you permission to be this embarrassing—let me go!"

"Oh, don't be like that."

"Hmph." He huffed, pretending to be horribly offended, yet didn't make an effort to shake her off either, instead resting his chin on top of her head, her horns poking his face's sides. "You should be grateful I am such a generous rival, Beryl; I'm not a sadist that enjoys seeing others begging for release like some people _I know_—"

"You say that like you didn't enjoy it."

"I didn't—"

"Liar. I asked the residents in your heart and…"

"Wha…!" He tried to get rid of her arms but Beryl only held him tighter. "Kh…! Y-You…! How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from…!?"

"… I aimed for Heart Mao since he's the most reasonable of the bunch." She continued, a note of amusement sliding into her voice. "It took a while to get it out of him, and he was adorably embarrassed to tell but, he said he lov—"

"SHUT UP! DON'T SAY IT! Y-you…! I hate you…! I hate him too…!" Beryl finally let him go just to see his crimson red face, and he didn't disappoint. "You're the worst, I-I can't believe you talked to that idiot again—You're banned, BANNED from my heart forever!"

"You say that, Mao, but you could learn a thing or two from 'that idiot'; and I mean more than his honesty. He's very polite and never raises his voice like you—"

"Why don't you MARRY him if you like him so much, then!?"

"He's a part of you, idiot-I'd just be marrying _you_ if I… did that."

There's an awkward pause and she couldn't help but feel grateful when her rival conveniently turned around and pretended to look for something on a nearby table. Silence never fit them, so Beryl quickly spoke up again, pulling on the sleeve of his jacket.

"H-Hey, Mao?"

"… What now?"

"Can we do it… normally?"

"'Do it'?"

She rolled her eyes—He was always clueless in the worst moments. Mao looked dubious before taking her extended hand, and she guided him back to the table, prompting him to sit. He let out a small 'oh', but still looked puzzled.

"What do you mean 'normally', though?" With a sigh, she straddled him, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Like this…"

"W-W-Why the hell would I do something so embarrassing!?"

"Because…" He could hear the pout forming on her lips. "It's nice. And you've been hard all afternoon and this is the only way I'm gonna let you do it."

He gulped but didn't retort, instead sneaking his hands between them to undo his zipper. Beryl let him do whatever he wanted, closing her eyes lazily and focusing on the warm, soft puffs of air gracing her ear. She would've been lulled to sleep if Mao's fingers hadn't spread her still over-sensitive entrance open, sending a vague shock of pleasure that while not unpleasant, didn't register all that well in her brain anymore—she was simply too tired. A small moan did escape her mouth when he entered her, though, mixing with her rival's own relieved gasp.

"… It… Haah… went in easily… m-more than usual, I mean…" She felt her cheeks burn up, and when he prompted her to let go of his neck to enter her deeper, Beryl stared up at him in an accusing manner.

"H-Hmph. Of course it would, after all you did…"

"I guess." He inhaled sharply when she wrapped her legs around his waist to allow him better access, then frowned when she clung to his torso again. "You're gonna have to move your hips, too."

"Geez. I'm tired."

"You're so damn lazy."

He complained, but still took her in his arms and laid her down on the table with surprising tenderness, supporting his own weight with his arms to not crush her. Beryl let go of his torso so he could move more freely and he tried shaking his hips, both exhaling in relief: because it was something comfortably known, and as thrilling as their games could be, even demons needed to rest from excitement every now and then.

When he started thrusting more surely she closed her eyes, a small grin stealing her lips when she realized how dramatically the mood had changed in a couple of minutes. But it was a change that suited them, that was inherent to their relationship and that kept it from becoming stale; and when Beryl opened them again seconds later, afraid of falling sleep, she caught Mao staring at her face with half-lidded eyes, barely visible behind his fogged up glasses. A smile was all she needed to make him turn red—Or redder, rather—and look away, as if he had been caught doing something terribly shameful. She wanted to tease him more, but the atmosphere was so delicate, so intimate, it felt like any sound other than their quiet, quickening gasps would tear it apart. He seemed to think so too, because when he came, he buried his face in her hair and held his breath, only allowing himself a long sigh when the tremors were over and her legs finally slid to the side of his hips, limp.

"Beryl…?" The traces of a contented smile vanished as her expression relaxed. Mao pinched her cheeks lightly a few times, but she was absolutely, positively, _completely _out cold. "I-Idiot…"

Quickly fixing his clothes, he got up, scanning his surroundings for something to cover her with and finding nothing—what kind of mad scientist would want his test subjects to be nice and cozy, after all? Still, for some reason unknown to him, Mao couldn't just leave her like that, and he shrugged off his jacket and laid it on top of her; thankfully, it was enough as it covered most of her small frame.

"There…"

Her figure shrunk under his jacket, reflexively looking for warmth and the corners of his mouth naturally turned up in satisfaction.

"Yeah, that's good… b-but don't get me wrong." As if needing to justify to an invisible crowd, Mao crossed his arms on his chest defensively. "I-I mean it's not that I'm worried about you catching a cold or anything corny like that—I just ca…can't have potential spies check the results of my e-experiments! Y-Yeah, that's it! You delinquent!"

He pointed a damning finger at her, shaking it like a club, but Beryl continued sleeping soundly, completely unaware of his embarrassed temper tantrum. Her lack of reaction made Mao raise his chest proudly, as if he had successfully defended his honor student pride from a fierce enemy, and he stormed out of his lab without another word…

… Just to find himself surrounded by prinnies the moment he closed the door.

… What.

What…

"… the _hell_ are you all doing out here!?"

"Uh, well, dood…"

"L-Lord Mao, dood, we were…"

"Dood, listen for a sec—"

Patience running low, Mao stomped his foot on the ground and all of them shut their beaks at once. Good mood ruined by his servants' lack of competence, he took two long strides, catching the nearest one of the suddenly cowering penguins, the rest of the group scattering and hiding behind pillars and furniture—anything was good as long as it saved them from their lord's wrath.

After a deep breath, Mao finally spoke, with a tight-lipped grin that only made him look even more terrifying:

"You. You have 10 seconds to explain why the hell you were all outside of my lab's door."

"Gh…" The prinny gulped and sweated profusely, and it took it a moment to gather enough courage to reply. "W-We were curious, Lord Mao, d-d-d-dood!"

"Curious."

"Y-Yes! We saw you bring Miss Raspberyl here s-s-so…"

"So?"

The small monster made a face, cheeks turning a disgusting shade of purple. Just like Mao moments before, it took a deep breath…

"S-S-S-S-So we wanted to take a peek to see if there was anything good going on, dood!"

… And blurted that out, as if those would be its last words before a cruel execution.

It wasn't wrong.

Mao threw the prinny so hard to a wall far to his right, it left a crater twice its size before blowing up. Not done just yet, he tramped his way to the closest group of prinnies, taking two at random and tossing them towards the others, causing a chain of explosions that mixed with pathetic screams and lamentations galore.

"I told you it wasn't worth it, dooood!"

"We didn't even get to hear a thing either, doo—guh!"

"Damn useless, disgusting servants!" Kicking unconscious prinnies out of the way, he grabbed one of the few survivors, who let out a ridiculous high-pitched scream. "Of course you didn't hear a thing! I'm the overlord! I do not make mistakes! If I want an audience I will ask for one, and if I don't, you bet your ass I will make sure there's none!"

"B-but dood, you let us look at your experiments on Geoffrey, you even let us mess around with him during, so why not… oomph!" Mao's fist shut its beak with a well-aimed right hook.

"Only _I_ get to do experiments on Beryl. And if I happen to hear that you disgusting creatures put your filthy flippers on my test subject without my authorization, skinning you alive will the gentlest punishment you will be subjected to! Understood!?"

"Uuu… That's so cruel, dood…"

"Silence!" Mao punched it again but didn't throw it, deciding he had made enough damage to his own property for a day. He turned around, scanning his surroundings for any surviving prinnies and found one hiding behind a thick pillar, trembling in fear when it realized it had been found. "You!"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah, d-d-d-d-dood!?"

"Go buy panties!"

"… Come again, dood?"

"You heard me! Buy panties… the sexy kind! Uh, but for like a grade-schooler or else they'll be too big."

"… Why would you want sexy panties for a grade-schooler, dood!?" Suddenly realizing how wrong his words sounded, Mao's upper lip twitched.

"Uh—T… They're not for…! S-Shut up! Don't question me! Now go, unless you want me to turn your legs into radio antennas!"

"Dood! Yeah, dood! Right away dood!"

"Buy a training bra, too!"

"Y-Yeah, dood! Whatever you say, dood, but please don't hit me anymore, dooooood!"

Mao spit on the floor, and, working a crick out of his neck, he wondered if it had been wise to save money by hiring cheaper workforce. Just remembering Raspberyl's face made him completely discard any doubts, though, and he leaned against a wall, barely aware he was drooling again.

All be for science, right?

* * *

**i am literally so embarrassed by this omfg. Very Unhappy. I actualyl didnt want to upload it but i had already promised everyone there was a sequel... and i made my friends proof-read it too so i felt that wouldve been kinda mean. hopefully you enjoyed it tho? hopefully you review as well! thank u for reading**


End file.
